


you hurt erik

by killmongersgurl



Series: redeemed!softboi [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	you hurt erik

You missed him.

It had been a week since you last saw your boyfriend after that horrible argument. Surprisingly enough, it was your first fight, one which had been a long time coming when you considered his temper and your mouth. It was filled with plenty of expletives and words you both didn’t mean to say to each other, a big blowout that you couldn’t help but cringe at when the memory crossed your mind. It was also completely your fault, which was even more surprising.

Erik had a temper—the key word being,  _had_ , because he really was working on it. He was getting better, he was better, but he was still  _Erik_. He should have been the force and the catalyst behind this entire situation, not you, and yet it  _was_  you. You couldn’t deny it if you tried. And despite how angry you still were with him, you also couldn’t deny how much you missed him.

And you  _missed_  him.

He had completely cut you off. No more phone calls, no more text messages, no more surprise visits at work or to your apartment, and no more sex. This was a prideful man you were dealing with and while knowing that someone like you had been able to hurt someone like him filled your stomach with a foul sense of pride, it also hurt you.

But  _fuck_.

Erik was a baby. A big ass, hulking and muscle-bound baby, who clearly never learned to properly deal with unpleasant situations without resorting to that flight-or-fight survival mindset of his. For someone who fought in Afghanistan and worked as a certified murderer before attempting to bring his own cousin down, he was pretty sensitive. While you appreciated knowing this for yourself and being one of the very few amount of people he shared this vulnerability with, he was still a fucking baby.

 _Your_  baby.

And you missed your baby.

You raised a hand to knock on the front door of his apartment, a soft gasp escaping you when it swung open. There he stood before you, in all of his brazenly shirtless and towel-clad glory. Your breath hitched in your throat at the sight of him so sharply and so suddenly that you were sure he heard it, as you suddenly felt just how long this week had been.

Silence filled the air between the two of you as you watched each other. You struggled to keep your eyes focused onto his, until he looked away to run his eyes up and down your body. You set your jaw, as you could feel just how hard he was taking your accidental deception.

“Well?” Your voice was hard, forcing him to meet your eyes. His gaze was cold and somewhat mean, two things you were unaccustomed to receiving from him. You swallowed, undeterred. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

Erik took a step back and held an arm out, motioning for you to step inside. He slammed the door shut the moment you walked in, ignoring the way you jumped and looked to him. He normally would have placed an arm around your shoulders and hugged you close before placing a kiss onto your forehead, teasing you about being such a baby. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and strolled over to you, paying no mind to just how close his towel was to slipping off.

“I could hear you shiftin’ from foot to foot,” he finally spoke. “What you want?”

You almost took a step back.

Several months passed since you last dealt with this cold version of your boyfriend, something you were sure you’d never have to deal with again. Simply because, well, it was you. You knew how he felt about you, along with how highly he held you above everyone else in and out of his life. Yet with one mistake, he closed up on you and all the hard work you’d put into opening him up was about to go to waste. The world hurt him and you’d just been added onto that list.

Quite frankly, it was just pissing you off.

“I want to talk about our fight.”

“I don’t wanna talk about that shit.”

“Fine,” you snapped. You took a step toward him and he took a step back. This only served to fan the flames of your rising temper. You fisted your hands at your side. “Then let me apologize. Babe, I’m so—“

“Nah.”

“What do you mean,  _nah,_  nigga?! I’m trying to apologize to you!”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me.” He uncrossed his arms and threw his arms at his side. He seemed to be struggling with whether or not to approach you, but settled on firmly planting his feet flat on the ground. He pointed at you. “ _You_  don’t get to call me that shit. Not anymore. I trusted you.”

Your mouth fell open as he walked past you, without a second glance. “ _Erik_! You know me! You think I’d hurt you on purpose?!”

“I don’t fuckin’ know!” He spun on his heels to face you, his brows and jaw set in a strange emotion. He looked confused, almost like he wasn’t sure of what he was feeling. He shut his eyes and clapped a hand over his face with a low growl. “Shit—  _Fuck_ — I don’t know anything anymore!”

You almost shirked back at his words. You were now just as confused as he was. You stood in silence with him, watching as his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, before his hands finally fell to his side.

Erik looked to you with heavy eyes, wincing. “You hurt me.”

You resisted the urge to walk up to him and take his face into your hands. You wanted to wipe those knitted brows away with the padding of your thumbs and turn his distressed scowl into a smile with your kisses. You wanted to push him onto the couch in the living room, sit on his lap, and ride him the just way he taught you he liked as you spilled your stuttered apologies into the air, and he alternatively took your nipples into his mouth and held you close.

But you settled for simply pursing your lips, because he didn’t want you near him. “Bab—  _Erik_. Erik, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.  _I’m sorry_ , but are you really gonna stay mad at me over this?”

“Yes. Because it’s you.” He rolled his tongue around in his mouth with a nod, squaring his shoulders. He took in a sharp breath through his nostrils. “Out of everyone in my life,  _you_  ain’t the one who’s supposed to hurt me like this. Not you.”

While you understood that he was hurt and that you had been the one to hurt him— _ugh_ —he was being so frustrating. This version of your boyfriend was like a wall made entirely of ice, one that refused to melt no matter how hot it got.

“Fine.” You resisted the urge to smirk at his arched brows. “You don’t want to hear me out. I’m leaving.”

“Fine. Go.”

“I am.”

A tense and heavy silence surrounded the two of you as you stared at each other. He shifted from foot to foot, rocking from one side to the other with his fists clenched at his side as he waited for you to move. This man was so fucking  _prideful_. He was learning and getting better each day, but he was still  _him_. While you loved every part of him, and he knew you did, you both also knew that there were certain parts deep within himself that needed adjusting.

You approached him with careful steps. Although he didn’t take a step back, he did flinch a bit. “It was an accident. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.”

A slow sigh slipped past his lips as he continued to rock, his eyes boring into yours. He swallowed and clenched his jaw. “You supposed to be my number one. You can’t do shit like that.”

“I know.”

“And I know it was an accident, but  _shit,_  you supposed to be my number one.”

“Erik, I know, baby, and I’m so sor—“

He took your face into a hand to kiss you. This kiss was unlike any of the usually tender kisses he normally gave you. It was harsh, with plenty of bites that hurt in a way that made your pussy clench. All of his anger and tension was put into this kiss that he poured into your mouth, and despite that little bit of pain, you welcomed and accepted this new kiss because it also felt good.

He pulled away to look at you. His eyes were hard and his jaw was set as he watched you pant in an attempt to catch your breath. “You gon’ let me fuck some sense into you?”

You immediately nodded, utterly shameless in your desire to have him and powerless to speak as you looked up at him.

He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you against his body, digging his fingers into your flesh as he gave you another hard kiss. His hand drifted to your ass, smacking it hard and making you cry out into his mouth. He gripped the flesh he’d hit, gently massaging it with firm touches. “You gon’ let me teach you how to act right? Answer me. Now.”

“Y— _Yes_.”

He took a moment to watch you. His eyes softened a bit as he wiped your mouth with the padding of his thumb. He loved to do that after kissing you, and you loved when he did it.

“You can’t keep me up on this pedestal and never expect me to make mistakes.” You took stopped to swallow and catch your breath, ignoring that slight curving of his lips. “I’m human. I’m not perfect.”

“Damn near, close enough.”

“And you can’t just close me off when something is wrong. I’m not just anybody else.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Erik hesitated, a soft sigh escaping him as he nodded. “ _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have treated you like that. It was wrong.”

It was hard to think when he was looking at you like that and holding you so close after all this time. Your head fell to the side as you watched him. “You’re getting better.”

“But I can get even better. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. I just can’t be walking on eggshells with you.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“This won’t work if I have to.”

“You won’t,” he resolved. His eyes roamed the expanse of your face before he kissed you again. His kiss was softer this time, sweeter and lingering. The kind you were used to. “Just… don’t do shit like that again. Please.”

A soft smile touched your lips, threatening to stretch across your face as you watched him. He was melting. So you nodded. “I won’t.”

Erik nodded and placed a kiss onto your cheek, before taking your hand and leading you to his bedroom.


End file.
